Dance Class
by Simply Marina
Summary: Singletown Middle School is teaching social dance. When Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy are forced to go, they encounter an alien attack...In the Class! After busting him, they show their true feelings. Pairings:Sam/Chris and Danny/Cathy. *Written in my younger days, so please keep in mind I have a different writing style now!
1. Chapter 1: The flyer

**Hey people. I decided to do another monster buster club story…And remember I don't own Monster Buster Club. **

Dance Class

Chapter one: The flyer

Danny POV-

Chris and I were walking to school when we saw Cathy screaming and running toward us.

"Oh my goodness, guys, I have the best news ever!" Cathy exclaimed.

"The school decided to hire people to cook our food?" I guessed. Yesterday's vegetable surprise was anything except yummy.

"No, guess again."

"They upgraded the computer lab," Chris wondered.

"Nope," Cathy was nearly exploding as she said "One more guesses."

"Hey look, there's Sam. Maybe she can guess," Cathy said.

Sam came running toward us.

"What's new?" She asked.

"I GIVE UP I'LL TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cathy screamed.

Cathy pulled out a flyer from her backpack.

"Single town Middle School presents: Social Dance Classes for students. Please wear dressy Attire. Each class is the first Friday night each month. Sponsored by the PTO." Sam read out loud.

"That's your good news?" Sam asked. Clearly she wasn't too happy about this. "I would so rather spend my Friday nights fighting aliens, not _dancing with boys_," said Sam as she shuddered.

"It doesn't sound that bad, it's not like they won't give us snacks," I said. If Cathy wants to dance, she should try dancin' with The Danny! Man, she looks cute today in a pink t-shirt, green sweat shirt tied around her waist, and denim capris.

"I guess I don't have a choice to go or not, my mom is a major social lady," Chris said.

"Mine too," sighed Sam. Sam is not the girly kind of person. "But I guess I don't have a choice then."

Sam's POV-

As we walked into school, I noticed the same flyer Cathy showed us on the School Annoucement Board. And it looked like Wendy was hosting a court debate with a bunch of other popular girls like Diane, Claire, and Rebbecca. We overheard her say...

"So I'm like totally going to wear a designer dress and like real diamond jewelry."

The other girls were clinging onto every word she said.

"Yeah, you'll look like totally hot!" They chorused.

"I like so totally know that," Wendy said as she walked off to her locker.

"I still can't believe I have to do this. I don't want to learn how to dance," I told Chris, Danny and Cathy.

"Well either way we will still go together. And you might find a _special someone_," said Cathy.

I blushed. Cathy was reffering to Chris, of course. I've had a crush on him since I moved here from Florida.

Chris POV-

So here's the deal. The class is suppose to teach slow dance and Waltzes and stuff. And I was dying to dance with Sam. But when Cathy tole Sam about special someone she blushed. Who was that?! I need to ask out Sam before it's too late!

Cathy POV-

I'M SOO EXCITED! THE FIRST CLASS IS THIS FRIDAY! EEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: School and Dresses

**

* * *

**

Hey people. It's me (well duh!). I'm tired, but that doesn't mean my chapter is that tired, right? OK, just letting you know that the first chapter was Wednesday. So now it's Thursday. Sorry I'm really slow today. Thanks to my first reviewers.

**Minion, get over here! **

**Yes, Master? **

**How are the plans of world domination coming along? **

**We don't have world domination plans, master. **

**What, so we don't own anything? **

**No, master. **

Dance Class

Chapter 2: School and Dresses

Sam POV-

Okay, so here's the deal. I tried telling my mom that I already know how to dance, but she said to show her and I bailed on that plan. Then I told her that none of my friends are going, so she called up Cathy's grandpa and he said she was going. So I guess I have to go.

A boring, uneventful school day passed by.

Since today was early release Cathy and I decided to go get some 'dressy attire'. I hate being a girl sometimes. A lot of girls like Wendy wanted a first class dress, but Cathy and I decided to check a second hand store, so we didn't see any of our classmates. We walked in and heard a bell ring.

"Hi, welcome to my little store. How may I help you girls?" The saleslady asked.

"I'm looking for a yellow dress," I told her.

"Well there are some yellow dresses over there," She said, as she pointed to some shelves in the back.

So I walked over there, and whaddaya think I see? Two beautiful dresses calling for me to try them on! One of them was a banana halter dress with ruffles at the bottom that was tight and showed my curves. The other one was strapless, gold and had a flower in the corner.

"Excuse me, where are the fitting rooms?" I asked.

"Over there sweetie, near the register."

"Thanks!"

Cathy POV-

Okay I basically am forcing Sam to go to this dance class. But still, it's a dance, kind of, right? I asked the lady if she had any unusual dresses. Here's our conversation.

"Honey, for you I have just the thing. What about a one strap? Very unusual, yet glamorous".

"Sure, do you have one in pink?" If I needed I dress it should be my color.

"Not totally pink but has some in it."

"Okay."

So she showed it to me and it was probably going to be the prettiest one I ever saw. It was a cinnamon with a light pink sash.

"I'm going to try this on."

Sally (that was the shop keeper's name) nodded.

"CATHY!" Sam screamed. "Which one?"

First she wore a gold dress, then a yellow. "Which one?"

"I think the yellow one. Hey what do you think of this?" I asked her, pointing to my dress.

"Love it! So are we done?" Said Sam.

"Heck no, we need accessories! And shoes!" I exclaimed.

This store rocks! We found some pink heels for me and banana yellow ones for Sam. Then, we got some bangles and makeup.

"Thanks Sally," Sam said as she handed Sally a wad of cash. I gave Sally my money, and we headed out.

"Girls, one more thing. Don't be afraid to stop by and hello!" Sally called out to us.

"Okay," we chorused and headed to our houses.

"See ya later, Cath," Sam called out.

I waved and walked home.

As soon as I walked through the door the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi this is Danny"....Danny called me?!

"Oh hi, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just being bored."

"Want to come over? We can watch a movie or something"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And basically after that we watched movies and stuff. Danny stayed for dinner too. It was fun, just the two of us.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Nervous much?

**Okay, so two chapters in one day?! I'm on roll! Woot, Woot! **

**Minion, how are the plans coming along? **

**We still don't have any, master**

**Are you kidding me. We still don't own anything.*Pouts* **

Dance Class 

Chapter 3

Cathy POV-

Holy cow! Today's friday! FRIDAY! I grabbed my pink sweater, green shrug,and pink roll ups and put them on. With clips in my hair and waffles in my belly, I was good to go. As I raced out the door, my phone rang. It was a text from Sam and it read'Meet me by the bathrm skool'. So you probably figured, I ran all the way to school.

I saw Sam right away.

"Hey, what's the prob?" I asked, panting from runing to school.

"I can't go to the class. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm way to nervous, like what if I step on someone's feet or something** (A/N Take it from expirience, I did that once and I'm still alive!) **

"Sam don't worry...I'll be with you, and so will Danny and _Chris_.

"Cathy," Sam whined.

" I'm just saying," I smirked.

So we went to science, and listened to Mr. Fusster give a lecture on alien non-exsistance. BORING.

To be honest, the day zipped by, in a flash.

Chris POV-

Danny and I decided to hangout after school, since the girls were getting ready. I wondered what Sam would wear.

Cathy POV-

Sam and I walked home together. It was fun, you know, like girl to girl talk. We cracked jokes, and talked about movies,books, and clothes. Finally we reached my house. Sam grabbed her so-called make-up bag (which contained only lip gloss and Hair accessories) and oufit, and we raced up stairs. Sam grabbed her dress and went to the bathroom. After a couple minutes...

"Okay I'm done," she called.

"Okay, let me see," I said.

Sam trudged out of the bathroom.

"Check out this eye shad- woah! Sam, Chris is gonna flip out!!!!

"You think so?" She asked nervously.

"I know so!" I declared.

We put on our shoes and jewelry and did each other's hair. I straightened her hair, and she curled mine. Then, it was make up time. We both had mascara and had pinkish-brown lipstick,rosy gloss ontop, and soft sparkly gray eyeshadow. I had mellow red lips, cream eyeshadow, and sheer gloss ontop.

"I don't know if I can do this,"Sam said. "What if I mess up?"

"Nothing bad will happen, now cmon,"I told her and pulled her toward the door. As we approached the school, we could hear the beats of 'Let it Rock' ...

Danny POV-

So I decided I would get dressy for this thing, you know to impress Cathy. I wore a silky dark red dress-shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie. Chris was in a black jeans with a dark blue tie, light blue dress-shirt, and a black blazer.

Normal POV-

Chris and Danny were talking at the punch table when they saw Cathy walk into the gym.

_She is so beautiful_, Danny thought.

_Gitchee, he looks nice_, Cathy thought.

"You look good, Cathy. Where's Sam?" Chris asked.

"She was right behind me a second ago,"Cathy exclaimed. "Be right back."

"So is 'the Danny' freaking out yet?" Chris asked.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cathy POV-

"Sam I know your in here," I yelled, as I pounded on the bathroom door.

"I can't," she said in a half-whisper.

"Do it for me, you can I know you can. This is not the Sam I know," I said.

Sam POV-

"OK," I said. I was nervous because this is not in my league. To go to some stupid dancing class and dress up...sigh...

**_Meanwhile in the gym... _**

Chris POV-

"Maybe a little, hey is that**_ Sam?!_**" Danny asked. The whole gym turned toward the enterance.

I turned to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She walked over to us.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey guys... What do you think? Is it to much?" She asked.

"Nope you look good Sam," Danny said.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Chris can I talk to you, alone?" She asked.

"Okay."

We walked over to the corner.

"Actually Sam I need to ask you something." Sam nodded for me to go on."After the lesson, they have free dance and I was wondering if you wanted-if you could-"

"COMPANY HALT! GIVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION TO MS. LUCAS, THE DANCE TEACHER!"

All eyes turned to energetic teacher, probably inher 20's.

"Each student picks a number and who ever has the same number will be your partner for this on the right and boys on the left."

Sam waved and walked toward the girls side. Turns out my partner for the class was Cathy. Which was good, I couldn't embarass myself in front of her. Turns out Danny got Sam.

We praticed the box step, and then the fox trot for an hour or so.

"Ok, nice work, everyone, now we can break for snacks, and free dance in a few," annouced.

We all headed to the snack table.

"Chris what did you want to say before?" Sam asked.

"Do you wanna maybe-in a few minutes" I started.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

She looked straight at me and said," Let's bust 'em".

**OK, so that is all for now, ciao! Oh cool that rhymes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Octobattle

**Sorry about the wait! Really truly sorry everyone…I didn't have any ideas to make the end of this chapter! Oh well. **

**Minion, has anyone from MBC signed their rights over? **

**No, master. They think we are MBC obsessed freaks.**

**Well, in a way, their right…**

**But we still don't own anything.**

**MINION! Once I a while try and stay POSITIVE!**

**But you didn't make me this way.**

***UGHHH***

Dance Class

Another Octo-battle

Chris POV (Still)-

We all ran into our lockers to get to our pods. We all jumped into them and sped off toward the clubhouse.

"Chris, a-scan," Sam said.

"Wait a minute! The alien is in…_the dance class_!" I exclaimed, as I stared at the a-scanner.

"What?!" Sam, Danny, and Cathy yelled.

I just gave them a worried look.

Cathy POV-

These aliens had better not be those insane aliens who come from that planet that loves dancing. My grandpa took me there once for a vacation, and it wasn't pretty.

"We have to hurry, before any students see the alien!" Danny shouted** (A/N Man, exclaimed, shouted, yelled…can these guys get any louder?). **

A lot of students were in the gym, most of which were hanging out with their friends. Wendy was dancing with Mark, and they were the only ones right now.

*Clears throat* "Attention students. Will everyone here sign up for the raffle in the courtyard at this time?" Ms. Lucas asked.

The students roared **(A/N Yes they can, apparently) **with excitement, because the PTO was raffling a new bike, signed by Greg LeMond **(A/N He's a famous biker, by the way)**.

"So I see the weak MBC has come to bust me," Ms. Lucas taunted.

"But you're not an alien!" I yelled, with confusion in my voice. Unless...

"Am I not? Really?" Ms. Lucas transformed into an octovore.

"Oh crab apples, my mom's may not want me to go to this class anymore," Danny said.

"Ya think?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Maneuver 42!" said Sam.

Did I mention the music was still going on? So while we were gearing up, I heard…

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_What's a whore you're nothing more _

_I'm sorry that will never change_

_And about forgiveness _

_We're both suppose to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way…_** (A/N Misery Business, by Paramore)**

Sam changed her blaster to sonar. Chris changed his blaster to a vacuuvator. Danny already had the Double X ready for action.

"Cathy, make sure students don't see us!" Sam exclaimed, while blasting Ms. Lucas.

I had an Electro Bubble Blaster just in case, and made sure no student would come in.

Suddenly, I saw Sam being attacked by Ms. Lucas! She had grabbed her in one of her tentacles, and deflecting blasts with the others.

"Let go of her," Chris said, his body filling with rage.

"Too late, the girls are gone!!!"

"What do ya mean?" Danny asked.

She picked me up next to Sam, and we hung on for dear life.

"Cathy!" Danny yelled.

"Sam!" Chris shouted.

Sam POV-

What does she think she's doing?! Poor Chris, I could see now that he liked me. I knew Danny was trying to impress Cathy while saving us, but Danny, It would be nice if you helped us first!

"Alright, let's get moving," Ms. Lucas said. She went into some type of portal, and the other MBC members followed.

"I am going to end this now!" Said Ms. Lucas.

We were on what looked kind of like Proscar's game, except without the pieces on top. She then put Sam down, and tied me up so I couldn't use my stretching power. I saw Sam run towards Chris and they hugged.

"Danny, help!" I screamed.

"I'm coming Cathy," Danny called out to me.

She threw toward the center of the board, where I was caught in the arms of…Danny! He gave me a peck on the cheek, and said, "I would never let you die, Cathy."

"Really?" I asked. But I knew the answer. He smiled and we both kissed passionately.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Chris POV-

Sam had run toward me as soon as she was dropped. I turned to face her and I held onto shoulders.

"Sam…I love you," I said.

"What?! You do? For real?!" She asked.

"Yes, for real. And I wanted to know before if you'd dance with me."

"Of course. And…I love you too," she whispered. And we hug. Simple way to share my feelings, but hey, it worked.

We leaned in closer and closer until we were centimeters apart, when a large tentacle wrapped around Sam's waist and pulled her toward Ms. Lucas.

Once again rage filled my body. My hand ball up into a fist while the other gripped the vacuuvator tightly.

"One step closer, Romeo, and Juliet will exist no longer," the octovore taunted.

I clenched my teeth. _She won't do Chris_, I told myself. I slowly inched closer. Shoot, I think she saw. One, two, three! I started to make a dash for Sam. But…too late! She dropped Sam, and then I started to freak out. _Don't worry Chris you'll save her_, I thought. I couldn't be happy. As of right now, Sam was plunging to her death by falling off a space cliff. Suddenly, an idea came to me. She wouldn't die without me! I ran off the platform and fell, a starry darkness below me.

"Help me!!" Screamed Sam.

"I'm coming Sam!" I shouted. "Just hang it there!"

I started falling face down in a diving position. After about 2 minutes that felt like 2 hours I caught up to her. I wrapped one of my arms around her chest, and the other held my blaster. I heard someone call out to me.

"Chris! Use the Electro-bubble!"I heard Danny say. "Cathy and I will get the MBV!"

I looked up and saw Danny and Cathy peering over the cliff, trying to see if they could help Sam and me.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm here," I said, as I made an electro-bubble balloon to make us fall slower **(A/N like Danny and Wendy in 'Out cracker's Badland Galaxy').**

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. I could tell she was scared. Then, I just remembered something. Octovore was loose. Too late! Octo was flying toward us, with an angry expression on her face.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed me.

"Need a lift?" Cathy asked with a smile.

"That would be nice," I answered.

Cathy and Danny flew under us and we landed in the back seat. Danny vacuuated Octo while I sat down and laid Sam on the seat so she could rest with her head resting on my lap. I watched her the whole time we were flying. She lay there, not knowing what was going on.

After an hour of flying, we reached the clubhouse, and remember we were all still in our dance class clothes.

"Hey guys, I should probably get going, my mom will freak if I'm late," Danny said, and he left.

Cathy put her hand on my shoulder and said "Chris, you should get going too. Don't worry about Sam; I will keep an eye on her."

"Call me there is any trouble," I said, with a worried look. She nodded and I went home.

Cathy POV-

When will Sam wake up? If she doesn't were going to be in so much trouble. And Chris… I don't even want to start there.


	5. Chapter 5: Candles

**me:MINION!!!!!!! Where is my ice cream? **

**minion: Here, Master**

**Me:Finally! *Gobbles down***

**Me:OHHH, BRIAN FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mminion: While my master is expiriencing technical difficulties, I will say for sure that we don't own anything. And now, for the final chapter of Dance class!**

Dance Class 

Final Chapter

AKA 'Candles'

Sam POV-

I must fainted or fell asleep because Cathy woke me up by poking me with a pen.

"Cathy!!!"

"Sam, you're okay!"

"I can see that, why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"Cause I thought you were dead!"

Me being dead Cathy? Really? I must have been out cold for a while.

"But I was having the best dream ever!" I complained.

" Really? What happened?" Cathy asked.

________________________________________________________________________

_So we were at the next dance class during free dance. I turned around cause I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. _

"_Oh, hey Chris."_

"_Hey Sam. I wanted to know if you wanted-to uh- dance with me?" _

"_Sure."_

_He took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. Just then, the song ended. The DJ put 'Candles' on. I gulped, it was a slow song. _

"_Still up for it?" He asked, reaching for me lightly. I gulped and nodded. _

_**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains  
**__He had put his arms around my waist. _

"_I don't know how to slow dance," I said.__**  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
**__"Okay, just put your hands around my neck." _

_I did as I was told.__**  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
**__"Now we just sway," he said with a heart-warming smile.__**  
Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face  
**__I rest my head on his chest.__**  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
**__I felt his heart beating through his blazer. __**  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
**__I didn't know if I liked slow dancing.__**  
One day  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me  
**__But I did__I like being close to Chris. It felt good, and in a strange way, it felt right.__**  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**_

_I lifted my head and saw him smiling. He was a lot stronger then I would have guessed. Our faces were centimeters apart, and we were leaning into each other when…_

_________________________________________________________________________

"And that's when you woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry. At least your make-up hasn't run off yet, so if Chris comes he will think you're _drop-dead gorgeous_," Cathy offered with a smile. I gave her the famous 'get-real' stare.

"I need the bathroom Cathy," I said.

She nodded.

Cathy POV-

She had a really cute dream. Maybe I could make it happen for real. When she had gone to the bathroom, I called Chris on my v-com.

"Hey Chris," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Wait, is Sam okay?"

"No more questions just get over here. Are you still in your dress clothes?

"Yeah, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later he showed up. Sam was still in the bathroom.

"Okay now sit here and wait for Sam to come out. You're going to help me make Sam's dream come true." Chris nodded. I went and hid behind the couch next to the cd player.

Sam POV-

"Hey Sam."

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked and ran up to him for a hug.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," He said.

"I still want to dance with you Sam," he said.

"Okay."

He looked behind the couch, and played Candles. This is kinda like my dream!

**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains  
**He had put his arms around my waist. My dream much?!

"I don't know how to slow dance," I said.**  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
**"Okay, just put your hands around my neck."

I did as I was told. Hey might as well!**  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
**"Now we just sway," he said with a heart-warming smile.**  
Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face  
**I rest my head on his chest.**  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
**I felt his heart beating through his blazer. I'm living my dream!!!!!! **  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
**I didn't know if I liked slow dancing. But...**  
One day  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me  
**But I did like being close to Chris. Like my dream it good, and in a strange way, it felt right.**  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
**I lifted my head and saw him smiling. He was a lot stronger then I would have guessed in the dream and in real life! Our faces were centimeters apart, and we were leaning into each other and he brushed his soft lips against mine.

My first kiss! I guess I can survive a Dance Class, as long as I have my friends, and a vacuuvator, just in case. ; )


End file.
